


Bad Things

by manazze



Series: Song Inspo [1]
Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manazze/pseuds/manazze
Summary: Song inspo: Bad Things - MGK X Camila CabelloThen, I left unknowingly that we’ll be making a life choice together that night. To be together or not.





	Bad Things

I woke up startled, looking at the ceiling above me, thinking to myself, ‘this is not my room’s ceiling.’ I immediately realised about the arms that were entwined to my body, pulling my body towards the owners. I turned to my side to see blonde hair. ‘Ah I’m at his house.’ 

I continued looking around his room. There were guitars around, well-known rappers posters sticked on the walls and dirty clothes littered around the floor. 

I sighed and tried to sit up on the bed, taking the covers with me. I was about to leave the bed when a hand pulled me back to the bed. My eyes immediately darted to his piercing green eyes.  
He sat up on the bed and was looking at me with his hand still holding my arm. “Where are you going,”. “I have to leave,” I answered matter-of-factly but in my heart I know that I wasn’t even supposed to be here. I screwed up too much already.

He nodded and laid back on the bed, letting go of my hand, surrendering.

It hurts, it hurts me so bad because honestly I love him too much, too much to leave him just like that.

I came closer to him, pulled his face up and kissed him on the lips, trying to convey my feelings through that kiss as much as I could. Then, we stopped, breathing in the much needed air.

“I’ll be back later yeah…at the garage.”

Then, I left unknowingly that we’ll be making a life choice together that night. To be together or not.


End file.
